The Walking Dead The Bonds of Humanity
by Johaku99
Summary: My version on how a group from Atlanta's fight to survive


The Walking Dead The bonds of Humanity Chapter 1: The Apocalypse Begins, The fight for Survival, the Survivors Struggle, The Government Response, Planning to Escape the City, Learning how to survive, The Search for a new home, The Breakdown, Keeping Humanity and The Race to get out of the City."

Radio Announcer: "It is a Sunny Day in Atlanta Georgia the temperature is in the mid 90's on this wonderful June first and just a reminder to Drink lots of water."(He said as the Alarm woke Craig Martin Woke up for work as a Police officer and his wife Melissa Martin Woke up For work as a Nurse at the hospital and their Daughter Katelyn Martin Woke up for Elementary school Craig is a Man in his Mid 30s 6'2 Mostly Muscle with Short black hair and Blue eyes, Melissa is a Woman in her early 30s 5'10 with Long blonde hair Normally kept in a Pony Tail and green eyes, Katelyn is about 8 years old in 3rd grade Blue eye like her dad and Long blonde hair like her mom and she is about 4'9.)

Craig: "Good morning Baby."(He said as he rolled over and kissed his wife and got up to get dressed.)

Melissa: "Good Morning."(She said as she got up to get dressed then went down stairs to Make Breakfast for the Family.)

Katelyn: "Hi daddy."(She said as she gave him a hug after coming down Stairs with her backpack on her back.)

Craig: "Hi Sweetheart."(He said as he kissed her on the cheek as Melissa came to the table with Steak, Eggs and Hash browns for Breakfast and they all sat down to eat they finish eating and Leave the house for the day Craig Climbs into his Ford F250 Pickup Truck with Katelyn to take her to school and then head to work and Melissa got in her Dodge Ram 2500 Pickup Truck and headed to work.)

Craig:" Here we are Katelyn."(He said as he pulled up to the school and Katelyn Opened the door and got out He then Drove to the Station got out of the Truck and walked in to the station and clocked in where he was greeted by his Younger Brother and partner Josh Martin Josh is in his Mid 20s 5'11 mostly Muscle Long black hair normally kept in a pony tail.)

Josh: "Hey Brother."(He said as Craig entered the Locker room to get his Gun Craig Carries a .44 Magnum Caliber Revolver and Josh carries a 9mm Caliber Beretta M92FS pistol.)

Craig: "Hey you ready to get on Patrol Brother."(He said as he put his gun in his Holster.)

Josh: "You know it."(He said as they walked back to Craig's pickup truck climbed in and headed out on patrol.)

Josh: "So How is the Family."(He asked as he looked out the window.)

Craig: "Good Katelyn is loving school."(He said as he drove down the High Way before They Got a Call on the CB Radio from Dispatch.)

Dispatch: "Craig How far are you from Residential district four."(She Asked as Craig grabbed the Radio.)

Craig: "About ten minutes why."(He said over the CB.)

Dispatch: "We got a call about a Crazy Perpetrator who already Bit one innocent by Stander and is now trying to bite others."

Craig: "Ten-four heading their now."(He said as he turned on the Siren and Sped to the Location they arrive at the Location and Find the Perpetrator Craig Drew his Revolver.)

Craig: "Sir you have ten seconds to lay face first on the ground before I put a bullet hole in your leg."(He said As he noticed that he had a gunshot wound in his chest a Innocent by stander Tried to be a Good Samaritan and Take the Perpetrator down the Perpetrator but the Perpetrator turned around and Bit the By stander on the neck causing him to bleed out and dies Craig then Raise his Revolver and shot the Perpetrator in the head killing him he then Radioed in to Dispatch as The Guy the perpetrator bit first got up and bit another innocent bystander and the second guy also got up and bit another innocent bystander.)

Josh: "What the hell is going on?"(He said as He and Craig got back in the Truck and Radioed Dispatch and the Chaos continued to unfold in the city.)

Craig: "Dispatch come in what the hell is going on in this city?"(He said as he looked out the window and saw People biting other people and those people getting back up.)

Dispatch: "I don't know but we have other reports of people biting one another get your asses back to the Station pronto.

Craig: "Ten-four on our way now Craig step on it."(He said as he Grabbed the Shotgun that Craig kept in the back window of his truck and loaded it as They Sped towards the Station Traveling through the city seeing the chaos and panic in the city after a few minutes they Arrive at the Station get out of the truck and Enter to find it Empty.)

Craig: "Hello?"(He said as he and Josh made their way back to the Locker room and got their Cell phones the headed to the weapons locker.)

Josh: "How many guns are we grabbing?"(He said as he entered the room that that had Pistols, Shotguns, Sniper rifles, Assault rifles and Sub machine guns in it with thousands of rounds of ammo for all the guns.)

Craig: "All of them."(He said as he handed Josh a duffel bag and they started gathering all the guns and ammo.)

Josh: "So what is the Plan after we get out of here with the guns?" (He said as he continued loading the duffle bag with guns.)

Craig: "We get to the School Pick up Katelyn then we go pick up Melissa then we Hide out in at my house and try to survive."(He said as they loaded the Last of the guns into the Duffel bags And They walked outside to see the Truck is surrounded by Walkers He Pulls out his Revolver and Josh Pulls out his Beretta and Shoot the Walkers in the chest that were Surrounding the Truck then Threw the Guns in the bed of the truck and Got in the Truck and Headed for the school.)

Josh: "Craig what the hell is going on in this damn city?"(He said as Craig Got out his Cell Phone to Call the School He dialed the number.)

Craig: "I don't know Turn on the Radio maybe it will tell us something." (He said as the School Phone just Rang and rang nobody picked up he then Sped up as the Emergency Broadcast Came on the Radio.)

Emergency Broadcast: "This is the Emergency Alert System Please do not panic we encourage everyone to stay inside and lock all doors and windows."(The Radio said before he Pulled up at the school and he and Josh Jumped out and entered the School with guns up Looking for Katelyn.)

Craig: "Katelyn?"(He said as he entered her class room and saw her hiding in her classroom with the rest of her class mates and Teachers.)

Katelyn: "Daddy what's going on?"(She said as she Ran and hugged him.)

Craig: "Katelyn come on we have to get out of here and go get mommy."(He said before Katelyn stopped him.)

Katelyn: "Daddy what about them we can't Leave them?"(She said as she pointed at her teachers and Classmates.)

Craig: "We don't have a choice My Truck bed is not big enough."(He said as he looked back at the People in with a look as to say I am sorry and they ran outside and Katelyn Climbed in to the Cab with Craig and Josh They then Headed towards the Hospital.)

Josh: "Craig what is the plan when we get to the Hospital?"(He said as Craig called his Wife's Cell phone.)

Melissa: "Hello?"(She said with a tone of fear in her voice.)

Craig: "Melissa thank god I have Katelyn I am on my way to get you where are you in the hospital.(He said as he hung up and continued driving to the hospital.)

Josh: "Craig what is the plan?"(He said as they Pulled up to the hospital.)

Craig: "You watch Katelyn and the Truck while I go get Melissa Katelyn stay here with Uncle Josh I will be right back."(He said as he kissed Katelyn on the fore head and got out of the truck and ran inside the Hospital to look for Melissa.)

Craig: "Melissa babe where are you?"(He said as he entered the Break room.)

Melissa: "Craig I am in the Bathroom."(She said as Craig Rushed into the bath room and found his wife.)

Craig: "Let's get out of here and go home."(They said as they Went outside Josh got out of the truck and got in the truck bed as Melissa got in the passenger side and Craig got in the driver side and sped off in the direction of home.)

Craig: "Are you two all Right?"(He said as he looked at His Wife and Daughter.)

Melissa: "Yeah I am fine."(She said as Craig pulled up to the house they all jumped out and got the bags of guns and Bolted inside the House and shut the door.)

Katelyn: "Daddy what is going on?"(She said as she wrapped her arms around him.)

Josh: "He is just as Clueless as I am Katelyn all we know is we went to settle down a Crazy Guy who was Biting People when the People he bit got up and started biting other people That is when we when back to the Station and saw the Chaos and pure hell of what was unfolding in the city so we cleaned out the weapons room and Picked up you two then came home.(He said as he got a shotgun out of the bag and Loaded it he said as they heard the Front door open and a walker entered the home.)

Craig: "Get out of my house before I shoot you."(He said as the Walker continued coming towards them and Craig Drew his revolver cocked the hammer back and pulled the trigger hitting the walker in the chest but he kept coming he shot him again in the Chest but he Kept coming he went to fire again but the gun just clicked it was out of ammo Josh came up With the Shotgun and shot the walker in the head finally killing it.)

Craig: "I hit him 2 times in the chest how was he still standing how is that possible."(He said as he reloaded his Revolver.)

Melissa: "Hey Craig take a look at this."(She said as she kneeled down by the blood that was on the floor from the walker.)

Craig: "What's up honey?"(He said as Josh Shut and locked the front door.)

Melissa: "This blood it looks like its Coagulated that is weird."(She said in a confused tone.)

Josh: "How is that weird blood is blood right?"(He asked as he looked at the blood.)

Melissa: "It is weird because blood doesn't do that until after your dead Plus this guy smells like his flesh is rotting."(She said as she gagged from the smell.)

Craig: "What are you saying babe?"(He said as he stood up.)

Melissa: "I am saying he has to be dead that is the only reason he was still standing when you shot him in the chest."(She said as she stood up.)

Craig: "That makes as much sense as anything else."(He said as he Reloaded his .44 Magnum Revolver.)

Josh: "Craig let's get this walker out of here."(He said as they picked up the Walker and threw him out in the backyard then went to the kitchen washed their hands and helped Melissa make Dinner.)

Katelyn: "Daddy I am scared I don't want to sleep alone tonight."(She said as she took a bite of her Ramen Chicken noodle soup.)

Craig: "Don't worry we are all sleeping down here tonight and me, mommy and Uncle Josh will be switching off in keeping watch all night so you have nothing to worry about."(He said as he kissed her on the head.)

Melissa: "What do you think started whatever is going on in this city?"(She said as I got up and looked in one of the two gun bags and grabbed a M16 Assault Rifle and Popped the Magazine in the Weapon so it was ready to go.)

Josh: "The hell If I Know and how do we know it is just the city how do we know it is not just the City It could be the state, the country or shit the world even."(He said as he loaded a shell in the shotgun he used to kill the walker that entered the house as they heard a Moan outside on the Front porch.)

Katelyn: "What was that?"(She said in a very fearful tone.)

Craig: "Walker Most Likely Katelyn I need you to help us turn off all the lights in the house."(He said as they all turned off the lights in the house and looked out the window to see a Walker on the porch then Got down and stayed quiet.)

Josh: "Do we kill it?"(He whispered as he looked out the Window to see a lot more walkers on the street.)

Craig: "No we let it Pass there are too many out on the street to kill this one and I don't want to attract more to the Porch."(He said as he looked at Katelyn as the Walker left the porch.)

Melissa: "Katelyn Lets go get your mattress and bring it down here."(She said as Josh and Craig Kept Watch down stairs.)

Josh: "Craig you all right?"(He asked as Craig walked over to one of the bags of guns and pulled out a Berneli M4 Super 90 Semi-auto shotgun and loaded the weapon.)

Craig: "To tell you the truth I am scared as shit."(He said as he finished loading the weapon and Melissa and Katelyn came down stairs with the mattress and put it on the floor in the living room.)

Melissa: "So what's the plan for tonight baby?"(She said as she kissed Craig on the Lips.)

Craig: "Well Lets first get out mattress down here."(He said as he and Melissa Went up stairs and Brought Their Mattress down stairs.)

Josh: "Craig what is the plan for tonight?"(He said as he and Craig Lit up a Cigarette.)

Craig: "The Plan is to get some sleep While Melissa, Me and You Switch off in keeping watch tonight and in the morning me and josh go out and see what information we can pick up and see what supplies we can scavenge."(He said as he layed back on the mattress smoking his cigarette.)

Melissa: "Hey when you go out tomorrow can you bring my truck home."(She asked as she pulled a .357 Magnum Revolver and loaded it readying for the watch shift later in the night.)

Craig: "Yeah we will get your truck."(He said as he stood up gripping his shot gun.)

Josh: "Craig I will take first watch if you want."(He said as he stood up.)

Craig: "No I will take first watch you guys get some sleep."(He said as he lit up another Cigarette as the others went to sleep every Two hours they switched off with each other until the morning Craig woke Melissa and Josh up.)

Craig: "Josh get up grab one of the bags of guns time to head out."(He said as Josh woke up and he went in to the Kitchen to make some Coffee for him and Josh they drink their Coffee and head out to find The Street with only four walkers on it they dodge the Walkers and get in Craig's Truck and head in to the city.)

Josh: "So where we going first."(He said as Craig handed him The Keys to Melissa's Dodge.)

Craig: "The hospital to Get Melissa's Dodge."(He said as he also handed Josh a Box of nine millimeter ammo and a box of twelve gauge shotgun shells as they pulled up to the hospital to see about thirty walkers in the parking lot.)

Josh: "Shit how the hell am I supposed to get to the truck."(He said as he saw Craig Looking at the roof of the hospital.)

Craig: "I got a Plan I will cover you from the roof and you run for the truck do not start running until you hear me shoot."(He said as he Pulled around to the side of the hospital witch had a ladder to the roof got out and grabbed a Sr-25 sniper rifle along with a box of .308 ammo.)

Josh: "Ok sounds like a great plan."(He said as Craig climbed the ladder to the roof and took aim at a walker and pulled the trigger killing the walker he continued to cover josh until he had to reload as josh moved across the parking lot and made it to the truck got in and started the truck Craig went over to the ladder and saw a swarm of Walkers at the bottom of the ladder and around his truck just then he saw a masked man on the roof of the building across the street with a sniper rifle shooting on the swarm of walkers around Craig's truck killing a lot of them Craig drew his revolver and helped kill the walkers as Josh pulled up and used his shot gun to help kill the walkers after all the walkers were dead Craig climbed down the ladder.)

Craig: "Hey thanks guys I owe you one."(He said as the man removed his mask.)

Riggs: "Don't mention it I'm Riggs Davidson."(He said as he took a drink of water and shook Craig's hand, Riggs is 6'4 209 pounds long black hair pure muscle and is thirty nine years old.)

Craig: "I am Craig this is my younger brother Josh."(He said as Riggs Reloaded his M21 Sniper Rifle.)

Riggs: "What are you all doing here in the city?"(He said as he Lit up a Cigarette.)

Josh: "We are looking for Supplies and Information about what the hell is going on."(He said as he also lit up a Cigarette.)

Riggs: "Would you all like some help looking for supplies?"(He said as he smoked his Cigarette.)

Craig: "Sure why not we would be safer with three of us then just two of us get in the truck Josh you Drive Melissa's truck."(He said as he and Riggs climbed in the truck with Craig and Josh got in Melissa's Dodge and Followed Craig.)

Josh: "So Riggs what do you know about what's going on around?"(He asked over the CB Radio.)

Riggs: "Not much but I do know this don't you get bit."(He said over the CB.)

Josh: "What do you mean?"(He asked in a confused tone.)

Riggs: "My Wife was bitten on the arm by one of these Things after she was bitten the fever she had was so intense is killed her then She came back turned in to one of those damned things and attacked my son bit him on the neck causing him to bleed out after that I shot her in the head put her down My son came back and I Put him down I guess that is how it spread so quickly is the bites." (He said over the CB as he finished his Cigarette.)

Josh: "Oh man I am sorry."(He said as he lit up a cigarette.)

Riggs: "its ok I also know that Sound Draws them in like a gunshot for example all that shooting we did back there that is going to attract a lot of Whatever those things are that is why if there is less than ten what ever the hell these things are we should either sneak around them or put them down silently by the way what the hell are those things any way are the People or what."(He said as he took a drink of water.)

Craig: I don't know but I do know that I shot one in chest twice last night and it did not even effect it the damn thing just kept coming but when Josh shot it in the head it went down and stayed down.(He said as he stopped at a grocery store and Lit up a Cigarette.)

Riggs: "How is it possible that these things can survive two gunshots to the chest?"(He said as he got out of the truck and Craig handed him a M1911 .45 ACP semi-automatic pistol with a box of ammo for it.)

Josh: "Well his wife said its blood was coagulated and blood doesn't do that until after your dead also what ever the hell these things are they smell like their flesh is rotting so what we were thinking is they got to be dead so I came up with the name walkers."(He said as he Riggs and Craig entered the supermarket.)

Craig: "Ok everyone watch your backs we will meet back here in ten minutes."(He said as they split up Craig went down the center Isle with his Berneli M4 super 90 semi auto shotgun in hand and a cart to put non perishable supplies in he put all the he Canned food items in the cart he stopped when he heard a moan come from the Isle to the right of him he let go of the cart and raised his shotgun and went into the isle that he heard the moan come from to see a walker in the isle he runs up to the walker and hit it in the head with the butt of the shot gun knocking it off it's feet but not killing it he then stomped on its head splattering it's brains out on the floor of the Isle killing it he then continued to collect supplies while Riggs and Josh collected supplies together the collected canned goods Meats and also found thirty gas cans that each held five gallons of gasoline each put everything they found into a cart and headed back to the entrance to meet Craig.)

Craig: "What did you all find?" (He said as they exited the store.)

Josh: "We got a lot of canned goods meats and thirty five gallon gas cans and what the hell happened to your boot."(He said as they put the stuff in the back of Craig's truck and he noticed the blood on Craig's right boot.)

Craig: "I curb stomped a walker."(He put the food and gas cans in back of his truck after they finished putting the stuff in got in the trucks and drove to a near by gas station to refuel the trucks and fill up the gas cans.)

Craig: "Josh you fill up the trucks and gas cans while me a Riggs cover you."(He said as Josh started filling up the trucks and the gas cans as Riggs ran into the store and got Eight Survival knives threw them in the cab of Craig's truck and saw some walkers approaching the gas station.)

Riggs: "Walker's!" (He yelled as he and Craig started shooting at the walkers approaching the walkers killing all that they can as Josh finished filling the cans and put them in the truck and the guys got in the trucks and peeled out of there and went back to Craig's house.)

Craig: "Riggs why don't you stay with us we could use a man like you to help us survive."(He said as he pulled up to his house and got out and carried stuff inside the house Melissa came out to help bring the stuff inside.)

Melissa: "Hello who are you?"(She said as she came in the house with the rest of the food and saw Riggs in the Kitchen.)

Craig: "This is Riggs Davidson he saved my life today Riggs that's my Wife Melissa and My Daughter Katelyn."(He said as he patted Riggs on the shoulder.)

Josh: "Alright so what do we do Craig we obviously can't stay in the City forever I mean there are too many of those god damn things out there."(He said as he shut and locked the front door.)

Craig: "Yeah your right."(He said as he looked at Melissa who started cooking dinner for the family every one sat down at the table as Melissa served the Family beef Ravioli.)

Melissa: "So Riggs do you know what the hell is going on in this city?"(She said as she served him and the rest of her family dinner.)

Riggs: "I know just as much as anyone else Melissa I do know how it spread so fast."(He said as he took a bite of his Ravioli.)

Melissa: "How did it spread so quickly?"(She asked as she sat down at the table.)

Riggs: "The bites."(He said as Josh handed him a beer.)

Melissa: "The bites?"(She said with confused tone in her voice.)

Riggs: "The Bites Infect you or kill depending where you get bit with some kind of disease Fever burns you out but then after a while you come back as a walker I know this because my wife was bitten on the arm yesterday and she later died and came back and attacked my son killing him I was forced to kill both my son and wife."(He said as he continued to eat.)

Craig: "Guys Josh brought this to my attention earlier we can't stay in the city forever there are too many of those damned things."(He said as the family continued to eat.)

Melissa: "So what do you suggest we do?"(She said as she took a drink of water.)

Craig: "Get out of the city maybe head to mom and dads farm house so that we can hold up in."(He said as they heard Motorcycles and Voices outside and heard the Front door handle shake they quickly got out of sight and moved into the living room just as Two Thugs kicked the Front Door in and swarmed the house they searched the house as The family hid in the living room but when one of the thugs came in to the living room Craig drew his Revolver with lighting speed and aimed it at the thugs head.)

Craig: "Slide me your gun and get your friend down here."(He said as Josh stood up and drew his berretta and the thug slid Craig his Smith and Wesson M500 magnum revolver.)

Tim: "John get down here there are people in the house."(He said as he called his friend, Tim Richardson is about 6'9 pure muscle with a long white beard and long white hair is at least fifty five years old his friend John Stevens is 6'6 pure muscle With Long brown hair and is thirty six years old.)

Craig: "What you all doing here and what are your names?"(He said as John came down the stairs.)

Tim: "Looking for supplies shit head and I Am Tim Richardson That is my Friend John Stevens."(He said with a smirk on his face as John Put down his Sawed off Double barrel shotgun.)

Craig: "Well you can't loot this place I'm sorry the best advice I can give you is to get out of the shit storm in the city."(He said as he took his gun off of Tim and put it back in the Holster.)

John: "Then what are you guys doing?"(He said as Tim got up and Craig handed he and Tim back their guns.)

Riggs: "We were talking about getting the hell out of the city witch I think is a good Idea because there are way too many god damned walkers."(He said as he walked over to the door.)

Tim: "If you all are leaving then why can't we Loot this place."(He said as he put his revolver in his waist band.)

Josh: "Because every piece of food every piece of clothing and every weapon that is in this house is coming with us when we leave."(He said as he holstered his Beretta.)

Tim: "How the hell is that shit fair?"(He said in an angry tone.)

Craig: "it's not but I'm sorry you will have to find someplace else or you could leave the city with us because all we need to do is get the food, guns, clothing, and camping supplies together put it in the trucks then we are out of here."(He said before he went in to the back yard and got the two tents.)

John: "Why are you offering to take us with you instead of outright killing us after all you don't know us hell we could be killers for all you know?"

Craig: "Yeah I am still deciding that but as of right now you are cool besides with all the walkers out there we can't be too picky about allies but just a warning to you both if you do anything that threatens me or my family including Riggs I will kill you.(He said as they worked together to get all the stuff in the truck Craig also gave both Tim and John Two Walkie talkies so they could keep contact with the rest of the group They then take off with Craig Driving the Ford F250 With Josh and Katelyn as Passengers Followed by Melissa and Riggs in The Dodge Ram 2500 Followed by Tim and John on their Harley Davidson Motorcycles they Drive Through the City only to see National Guard soldiers killing not only walkers but Regular Civilians as well they also hear over the CB radio the National Guard Talking about Dropping Napalm in the Streets to try and Sterilize the city they all floor it Running over walkers They Reach the Street out of the city to find it Backed up and not moving they turn around and head for the empty street as the National guard starts dropping napalm to sterilize Atlanta.)

Katelyn: "Daddy what's happening?"(She said as she started crying out of fear.)

Craig: "Honey don't look close your eyes."(He said as the group approached the Exit to the City they sped up and in no time were outside the city.)

Melissa: "So where are we going now that we are outside the city?"(She said over the CB.)

Josh: "Let's find a spot to make camp."(He said as he gave Katelyn a hug to calm her down.)

Craig: "Good Idea?" (He said as he continued going down the road before turning off the road into a wooded clearing about twenty miles Got out of the Truck and Set up camp with the help from the Rest of the group they finish setting up camp and light a small campfire and sit down and talk.)

Tim: "So what are your guys names." (He said as he Smoked a Cigarette.)

Craig: "I am Craig Martin this is my Wife Melissa next to her is my Daughter Katelyn next to her is My younger Brother Josh and Next to him is our Friend Riggs Davidson."(He said as he took a drink of water.)

Riggs: "So what do you know about what the hell is going on."(He said as he took a Drink of Coke.)

John: "Well my mom told me over the phone who lives in Florida said there were reports of the same damn thing happening in other states all across the country."(He said as he took a drink of water.)

Craig: "So it's not just Georgia it is the entire country."(He said as John Lit up a Joint Craig saw this and Took the joint away from John and Crushed it.)

John: "What the hell man what's your problem?"(He said as he stood up.)

Craig: "You are now Smoking that shit in front of my Daughter."(He said as John Continued to Argue but were interrupted by Tim.)

Tim: "John just give it a rest man he's a cop."(He said as Craig looked at him with confusion.)

Craig: "How do you know this?"(He said as he tended to the Fire.)

Tim: "Two years ago you arrested me for drug Possession."(He said as Craig Finally recognized Tim.)

Craig: "Tim "Redbone" Richardson now I remember you."(He said as he Lit up a Cigarette.)

Tim: "My prison Sentence ended two days ago and ironically I am released into a new hell."(He said as he shot a dirty look at Craig.)

Craig: "Just remember my warning at the house and know I was not just talking big if need be to keep my family and the rest of the group safe I will kill you."(He said as he took a drink of water.)

Tim: "Fair enough."(He said as he put his hands in the air.)

Melissa: "So babe what are we going to do about watch tonight?"(She said as she held her .357 magnum in her hands.)

Craig: "I think we should take watch in teams of two those teams will be me and Tim, Josh and John and Riggs and Melissa me and Tim will take first Watch."(He said as he kissed Katelyn on the forehead, went over to his truck and grabbed his Shotgun loaded it as he and Tim Stood guard while the others got some sleep.)

Tim: "So what else do you know about whatever the hell those things are?"(He said as he Grabbed a UMP .45 Sub Machine gun and loaded it.)

Craig: "I know they are attracted to sounds such as Gunshots that is why guns should be a last resort only use them if your back is against the wall that's why I grabbed a couple of Hatchets, Machetes and baseball bats from the shed in my back yard I also know how to put them down permentaly destroy the brain by shooting them or other means. (He said as they heard a twig snap and went to investigate and find a deer made the noise Craig raises his Shotgun and Shoots the deer killing it and they dragged it back to camp and see Josh and John are up.)

Josh: "What the hell was that?"(He said hearing the gunshot and he then saw Craig dragging the deer.)

Craig: "Food Me and Tim are going to continue to be on guard can you guys Skin this deer." (He said as he dropped deer and he and Tim went back on guard as Josh and John Skinned and gutted of the deer they then disposed of the Remains away from the Tents and Vehicles The night went on as they switched off taking watch the next morning the Relight the campfire and make breakfast.)

Josh: "So what is the Plan for today Craig?"(He said as he took a drink of his Coffee and cooked some of the meat from the deer Craig killed last night.)

Craig: "I think we ought to pack up after breakfast and get out of here maybe find a town that is not infested with Walkers."(He said as he took a bite of the deer meat that Josh cooked for breakfast.)

Katelyn: "Daddy do you really think there is a place like that?"(She said as she ate her breakfast.)

Craig: "I know there is baby."(He said before he kissed her on the head.)

Josh: "There are a couple of towns that we could try plus there could be more Survivors."(He said as the group finished their Breakfast.)

Craig: "There is Also our Parents House Josh they own a big farm about fifty miles outside the city."(He said as he Grabbed his Shotgun and Stood up.)

Melissa: "Hey Babe I think we got a big problem."(She said over the CB after they have traveled at least thirty miles.)

Craig: "What's up babe?"(He said as he lit up a Cigarette.)

Melissa: "I think my Trucks Fan belt just broke."(She said in a unhappy voice tone.)

Craig: "Shit alright pull over and I will take a look at it."(He said in a slightly upset voice tone and they stopped to check on Melissa's Truck.)

Craig: "Yep baby you called it right it's your Fan belt it's snapped clean in two."(He said as he looked at the Engine.)

Melissa: "Can we fix it?"(She asked as she took a drink of water.)

Josh: "Hey Craig doesn't that look like a gas station up ahead."(He said as he smoked a Cigarette.)

Craig: "Yeah that is a Gas Station Alright Riggs Stay here with Melissa and Katelyn, Tim, Josh and John you come and back me up and remember no guns unless you have no Choice."(He said as he gave them Hatchets and Machetes Before they Headed to the Gas station, they reach the Gas Station and get out of the truck and enter the Station with Machetes and Hatchets in hand and are Surprised by a Woman who is hiding out their wielding a Sig Sauer P226 nine millimeter Handgun.)

Val: "Who the hell are you People?"(She said as she aimed the Gun at them Val Stevens is 5'1 with long blonde hair, Brown Eyes, 102 pounds wearing a Black T-shirt, Tight blue Jeans and Black Boots And is John's Sister.)

Josh: "Whoa there we mean you no harm we are just looking for some supplies we have more to our group they are staying with the broken down truck."(He said as John Recognized the Girl who was hiding in the Gas station.)

John: "Val put your gun down."(He said as he moved forward.)

Val: "Stay back or I will shoot and how do you know my name."(She said as she aimed the gun at John.)

John: "Val it's me John your Brother."(He said as he lowered her gun.)

Val: "John holy shit I thought you were dead what happened to Mom and Dad are they alive?"(She said as she holstered her weapon.)

John: "I don't know last time I talked to mom she was in Florida the phones have been cut off and dad didn't make it he was killed by a heard of walkers when it all started."(He said as he hugged his sister.)

Craig: "Guys I am sorry to interrupt but Val if you could help us we are looking for a fan belt for a 2010 dodge ram 2500."(He said as they heard the moan of a walker come from outside.)

Val: "Yeah I know where one is I did work here after all."(She said as she gave him one and they went outside to find about fifth teen walkers wandering outside the Gas station.)

Josh: "Son of a bitch can't we catch a god damn break."(He said as he and Craig opened fire killing the walker's near the Vehicles and them they then ran for the vehicles and Sped back to Melissa and Riggs.)

Craig: "Babe pop the hood."(He said as they jumped out of the truck Melissa Pops the hood and Craig fixes the belt and looks back at Val and sees the bite mark on her arm.)

Craig: "Val why didn't you tell us you were bitten?"(He said as he gripped his revolver.)

Val: "Because It's just a bite I will be fine."(She said as she got a she saw Craig, Josh, Riggs and Tim drew their pistols.)

Craig: "The bites are how you become infected you are not coming with us I am not putting my family or the group in that kind of danger. (He said as John pointed his gun at Craig.)

John: "You can't just make a decision like that on your own."

Josh: "You best take that gun off of him before I blow your brains out."(He said as he put aimed his gun at John's head.)

Craig: "John I am sorry going to put us in that sort of risk the and I think when I speak for all of us that it is not worth it."

Tim: "John you know he's right about this the risk is not worth it."(He said as he looked at Val.)

John: "Yeah I know he is right but this is my god damn sister you know what I mean this is not an easy decision to make."(He said as Val came up behind him

Val: "John if this is how you turn then I do not want to put you in danger I love you but just promise me this brother you will keep living for me."(He said as she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.)

John: "I promise." (He said as he hugged her and then got on his bike and left with the rest of the group as she stayed behind.)

Josh: "Craig so where are we going?"(He asked over the CB.)

Craig: "Mom and dad's farm house I figure if there is any better place to hold up it is there.(He said as Katelyn kissed him on the cheek.)

Katelyn: "Daddy did we have to leave that girl behind?"(She asked with a curious tone in her voice.)

Craig: "Yes she was bitten and I did not want to put you or your mother in that sort of danger."(He said as he kissed her on the cheek and they pulled up to their parent's farmhouse.)

Josh: "Mom Dad you hear and alive."(He said as the Door opened.)


End file.
